


無窮花: The Tale of Mugunghwa

by winsumtermer



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Almost Lover, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Gisaeng!Beomgyu, Intimate session, Joseon au, M/M, Wangja!Taehyun, but not really mentioned but they're aged up
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winsumtermer/pseuds/winsumtermer
Summary: Selamat malam, Yang Mulia.Perkenalkan. Nama saya Beomgyu, gisaeng yang akan menemani Anda malam ini.Anda ingin mendengarkan musik? Baiklah.Ada sebuah lagu yang saya pilihkan untuk Anda. Sebuah simfoni sepasang hati dari tanah Gyeonggi.
Relationships: Kang Taehyun/Choi Beomgyu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	1. Kamus Istilah dalam 無窮花: The Tale of Mugunghwa

  1. _Heukhye_ : sepatu tradisional Korea, digunakan oleh laki-laki.
  2. _Danghye_ : sepatu tradisional Korea, digunakan oleh perempuan.
  3. _Taesahye_ : sepatu tradisional Korea, digunakan oleh laki-laki dari kalangan bangsawan.
  4. _Gisaeng_ : wanita penghibur, mereka tidak selalu berafiliasi dengan seks karena _gisaeng_ dituntut untuk mahir dalam seni, bahkan membaca puisi.
  5. _Wangja daegam_ : sebutan untuk pangeran yang tidak ditunjuk menjadi pewaris tahta. Karena Taehyun di sini adalah pangeran bungsu dari pernikahan raja dan permaisuri, maka ia mendapat gelar “ _Daegun_ ” dan dipanggil “ _Daegam_ ” ketika seseorang bicara dengannya. _Hence, he called as_ “ _Wangja daegam_ ” sementara kakaknya, Hangyul, yang menjadi pewaris tahta, mendapat gelar “ _Wangseja_ ”, “ _Seja_ ”, _and_ “ _Donggung_ ” _and he addressed as “Jeoha”, “Jeoha”, and “Mama” respectively._
  6. _Gongju mama:_ sebutan untuk puteri.
  7. _Eonjun meori_ : tatanan rambut para _gisaeng_
  8. _Binyeo_ : tusuk konde yang ukurannya cukup besar.
  9. _Cheonmin_ : kasta terendah dalam hierarki sosial dalam Dinasti Joseon. Urutannya adalah _yangban, jung-in, sangmin, cheonmin_.
  10. _Dalryeongpo_ : jubah kebesaran anggota istana, dibedakan berdasarkan warna dan _badge_ di bagian depan. Untuk pangeran yang tidak menjadi pewaris tahta, warnanya ungu.
  11. _Sanggung_ : pelayan wanita.
  12. _Dangui_ : lapisan luar yang digunakan setelah _jeogori_ oleh perempuan-perempuan kerajaan.
  13. _Orabeoni_ : _oppa_ tetapi lebih kuno.
  14. _Awoo_ : adik.
  15. _Eui hon_ : proses awal perjodohan di mana dua keluarga bertemu untuk mendiskusikan kemungkinan pernikahan.
  16. _Makgeolli_ : minuman tradisional Korea, dibuat dari beras yang dikukus dan difermentasi, rasanya manis dan kadar alkoholnya berkisar antara 6%-8%.




	2. 無窮花

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selamat malam, Yang Mulia.  
> Perkenalkan. Nama saya Beomgyu, gisaeng yang akan menemani Anda malam ini.
> 
> Anda ingin mendengarkan musik? Baiklah.
> 
> Ada sebuah lagu yang saya pilihkan untuk Anda. Sebuah simfoni sepasang hati dari tanah Gyeonggi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this au is heavily inspired by bokuaka's picture of the floating world by watanabemaya.

Cahaya terakhir matahari jatuh ke tanah Provinsi Gyeonggi, dan lampu-lampu lampion yang terpasang melintang mulai menyala bergantian.

Ibu kota Hanyang seakan tidak pernah beristirahat. Mereka beraktifitas lebih awal daripada matahari, dan ketika matahari tidur, mereka membuat malam terjaga lebih lama. Kedai makanan, pasar, toko perhiasan, rumah minum teh, _gibang_ —rumah _gisaeng_ , berjajar rapi di tepi jalan, beberapa tersembunyi di jalan-jalan kecil. Orang-orang dengan _hanbok_ berjalan hilir mudik sambil mengobrol, tertawa-tawa, menenggelamkan suara _heukhye_ dan _danghye_ yang bergesekan dengan tanah bebatuan.

Di salah satu _gibang,_ pengunjung dan gadis-gadis _gisaeng_ di dalamnya mendadak heboh.

“ _Eoseo osibsiyo._ Selamat datang di _gibang_ Mugunghwa.”

Taehyun mengernyitkan kening, masih dengan setengah hati mengikuti langkah kaki semangat ketiga sahabatnya yang tampak berbinar-binar ketika memasuki salah satu rumah bordil. Junho yang punya ide untuk mengunjungi _gibang_ ini. Katanya, _gisaeng-gisaeng_ yang bekerja di _gibang_ Mugunghwa ini adalah _gisaeng_ terbaik di seluruh pelosok kerajaan. Sering diundang untuk tampil di acara istana, banyak juga yang bekerja menjadi pelayan istana. Meski Taehyun tahu _gisaeng_ ini adalah penghibur yang resmi dan bermartabat dan bukan kalangan prostitusi, tapi tetap saja ia sedikit tidak nyaman dengan tatapan yang diberikan gadis-gadis _gisaeng_ ke arahnya.

“Oh, itu Taehyun _Wangja daegam_.”

“Ini pertama kalinya dia datang ke _gibang_ ini kan?”

“Sepertinya begitu. Aku belum pernah mendengar Taehyun _Wangja daegam_ datang ke _gibang_ manapun.”

“Tampan sekali dia, ya Tuhan!”

“Siapa yang beruntung yang akan menemaninya malam ini, ya?”

Taehyun menunduk melepas _taesahye_ hitamnya. Berusaha untuk tidak merasa terganggu dengan pengunjung dan gadis-gadis _gisaeng_ yang saling berbisik sambil menatap ke arahnya, sementara Junho, Eunsang, dan Doyum tersenyum-senyum bangga. Kembang kempis hidung mereka karena ikut menjadi pusat perhatian.

Berteman dengan pangeran istana memang bisa jadi wadah untuk panjat kelas sosial.

Seorang wanita muda berusia sekitar 30 tahun, cantik dan tampak cerdas, datang mendekat dan membungkuk sopan. Rambutnya ditata rumit dengan _wig_ dan jepit bunga. _Eonjun mori._ Dari ukuran _wig_ dan rumit tatanan rambutnya, pastilah wanita ini adalah pemilik _gibang._

“Selamat datang di rumah _gisaeng_ kami yang sederhana, _Wangja daegam,_ ” suara wanita itu terdengar sangat anggun, “saya Sunmi, pemilik dari _gibang_ ini. Ada hal yang bisa saya bantu, Yang Mulia _?_ ”

Taehyun bingung hendak menjawab apa. Ia tidak punya tujuan khusus untuk datang ke _gibang_ ini. Kedatangannya ke sini adalah karena ajakan Junho, seruan semangat Doyum tentang masa muda, dan bujukan Eunsang kalau mereka harus sekali-kali mencoba datang ke _gibang_ secara langsung.

“Minum _soju,_ ” Doyum berbisik.

“Bilang sendiri, aku tidak mau,” Taehyun mendengus sambil mengalihkan wajah, tidak sengaja bertatap muka dengan gadis-gadis _gisaeng_ yang sejak tadi menatapnya, dan mereka langsung memekik tertahan. Berbisik ribut. _Ganteng sekali!_

Akhirnya Junho yang turun tangan dan Sunmi mengangguk paham.

“Baik, Yang Mulia. Ada _gisaeng_ yang ingin Anda pilih untuk menemani Anda?”

Doyum sudah punya targetnya. Tapi di sini, opini Taehyun yang lebih dinanti. Sayangnya Taehyun tidak tertarik untuk ditemani _gisaeng_ manapun. Tidak peduli gadis-gadis itu meremat-remat _hanbok_ mereka karena gugup atau Doyum yang berbisik sambil menunjuk seorang gadis _gisaeng_ cantik dengan _hanbok_ putih di ujung sana.

“Tidak ada. Kami hanya akan menikmati _soju_ saja. Tidak perlu ditemani.”

Nada bicara Taehyun mutlak. Para _gisaeng_ kontan menghela napas kecewa, ada yang diam-diam, ada yang tidak sengaja kelepasan. Doyum melotot. Hilang sudah kesempatan emasnya mengobrol dengan _gisaeng_ cantik karena jawaban Taehyun ini.

Sunmi mengangguk lagi. “Baik, _Wangja daegam._ Anda bisa mengikuti saya.”

“Ah, satu lagi,” Taehyun tiba-tiba menceletuk, menahan langkah kaki ketiga sahabatnya dan Sunmi, “ada ruangan yang terbuka?”

Junho, Eunsang, dan Doyum kompak mengernyit heran.

Sunmi tersenyum. “Maaf, _Wangja daegam,_ rumah _gisaeng_ kami tidak menyediakan area terbuka semata-mata untuk melindungi rahasia pengunjung. Tetapi Anda bisa tetap membiarkan pintunya terbuka bila Anda berkenan.”

Taehyun menaikkan satu alis. “Baiklah.”

“Baik, _Wangja daegam,_ saya akan menunjukkan tempat untuk Anda.”

Tidak ada yang bisa menebak pikiran Taehyun. Apa maksudnya meminta tempat terbuka untuk minum _soju_ padahal ia seorang pangeran, tidak ada yang tahu. Doyum menepuk dahi, menahan keinginan untuk mendorong kening sahabatnya itu, tapi ia tetap mengikuti ke mana perginya Sunmi dan Taehyun.

Rumah _gisaeng_ ini terdiri dari dua lantai saja tetapi luas dan memiliki banyak koridor menuju kamar-kamar perjamuan. Eunsang ingin menempati kamar yang memiliki pemandangan langsung ke luar, tapi Taehyun menggelengkan kepala. Pangeran tidak merestui, maka jawabannya jelas tidak.

“Kenapa harus mencari tempat yang terbuka sih, Taehyun?” gerutu Doyum.

Taehyun memberi sahabatnya lirikan mata. “Aku tidak mau melewatkan pertunjukan musik di sini.”

“Hah?” Junho bingung.

“Kalian tidak melihat panggung di tengah-tengah _gibang?_ ” tanya Taehyun heran, “gunakan mata kalian itu untuk mengamati keadaan sekitar. Jangan cuma _gisaeng_ cantik saja.”

Skakmat.

“Bagaimana dengan ruangan ini, Yang Mulia?” Sunmi berhenti di sebuah ruangan yang terbuka langsung ke panggung di lantai satu, dibatasi pagar kayu berukir warna merah yang identik dengan rumah _gisaeng_ Mugunghwa ini. “Anda ingin menikmati pertunjukan musik dengan leluasa, bukan?”

Taehyun berjalan masuk memeriksa isi ruangan berbentuk kotak itu. Minimalis, dengan satu meja panjang di tengah dan empat bantal duduk warna putih, satu jendela besar berbentuk lingkaran dengan kerangka berpola tradisional yang dicat warna merah, dan dua lukisan naga di kain yang digantung di dindingnya. Taehyun mengangguk-angguk. Lelaki itu melongok ke bawah, melihat lantai satu yang sibuk dan penuh dengan banyak orang. Dari posisinya ini, ia bisa melihat panggung dengan leluasa. “Ini bagus,” katanya puas.

Sunmi menganggukkan kepala khidmat. “ _Soju_ terbaik kami akan segera diantarkan ke tempat Anda, _Wangja daegam_. Semoga waktu Anda menyenangkan,” ujar wanita itu sebelum undur diri.

“ _Aigooo,_ akhirnya ada waktu untuk kita sendiri,” Junho merebahkan punggung di atas karpet yang melapisi lantai. Dengan lampu gantung berwarna kekuningan, ruangan yang bersih, hanya memiliki lukisan gantung dan ornamen khas Dinasti Joseon sebagai hiasan dinding, suasananya mengundang sekali untuk tidur.

“Kalau aku ketiduran di sini, apakah besok pagi akan dimarahi?”

“Coba saja kalau ingin jadi bahan pembicaraan.”

“Sialan.”

“Mulutmu, Junho.”

Seorang _gisaeng_ datang dengan dua kendi _soju_ ukuran tanggung dan empat gelas.

“Doyum yang memulai, _Wangja daegam,_ ” adu Junho.

Memutar bola matanya malas, Taehyun menuangkan _soju_ untuk dirinya sendiri dan menghabiskannya dalam sekali teguk. Tidak ada bedanya menikmati _soju_ di sini dan di istana _._ Taehyun tidak ingin mengambil risiko terlalu besar dengan mengundang _gisaeng._ Alkohol bisa mengambil alih akal sehat seseorang. Ia seorang pangeran. Meski tidak akan jadi putra mahkota, ia tetap punya reputasi yang harus dijaga.

Suara tepuk tangan yang meriah dari lantai satu menarik perhatian Taehyun. Lelaki itu beranjak dari duduknya untuk keluar dari ruangan dan menonton keriuhan di lantai satu, kedua lengan terlipat dan bersandar di pagar kayu. Junho, Eunsang, dan Doyum ikut menonton di sebelahnya. Para pengunjung di lantai dua keluar dari ruangan masing-masing, sama-sama penasaran.

Di bawah sana, di lantai satu, ada seseorang yang duduk di tengah-tengah panggung. Sendirian, bila _gayageum_ —kecapi—di depannya tidak ikut dihitung.

“Dia mau tampil _gayageum_ sendiri?” bisik Eunsang takjub.

Pertanyaan Eunsang dijawab oleh alunan merdu _gayageum_ yang dipetik oleh jemari orang itu. Jari-jarinya menari indah sekaligus lincah di atas senar, tidak tersandung sama sekali, tidak kelihatan gugup sama sekali, meski nyaris semua pengunjung _gibang_ menontonnya.

Taehyun sering mendengarkan pemain musik istana memainkan _gayageum,_ tapi orang ini punya kekuatan magis yang menariknya lebih kuat, lebih dalam, hingga pada titik Taehyun tidak sadar membawa kakinya turun dari lantai dua untuk melihat lebih jelas permainan _gayageum_ ini.

_Mungkin juga untuk melihat lebih jelas siapa seseorang berambut hitam legam ini._

Menyadari kehadiran kuat pangeran kerajaan ada di antara mereka, orang-orang yang tadinya mengerumuni panggung memberikan celah yang lebar untuk Taehyun, dan jarak pandang yang jelas tanpa tertutupi apapun kepada pemain _gayageum._

Di bawah sinar lampu, rambut hitamnya berpendar lembut. Jepit _dwikkoji_ berbentuk bunga _mugunghwa_ tersemat di sisi kepala. Taehyun akan mengira pemain _gayageum_ ini adalah seorang _ahgassi,_ mengingat _dwikkoji_ yang menjepit rambutnya dan _hanbok-_ nya yang sama-sama berwarna biru muda. Tetapi Taehyun baru sadar _hanbok_ itu tidak dilapisi _dangui_ seperti halnya _hanbok_ perempuan pada umumnya. Tidak pula memakai _chima_ —rok lebar yang mekar seperti kelopak bunga. _Hanbok_ yang dipakai pemain _gayageum_ itu hanya terdiri dari _jeogori_ —lapisan luar—lengan pendek berwarna biru dan _sokgui_ —baju lengan panjang—berwarna putih.

_Tunggu._

_Dia laki-laki?_

_Dia seorang gisaeng laki-laki?_

Taehyun terlalu heran dengan kehadiran _gisaeng_ laki-laki ini. Yang Taehyun ketahui, seorang _gisaeng_ pasti perempuan. Tapi _gisaeng_ laki-laki? Taehyun baru menemukan satu malam ini, di depan matanya sendiri, di mana jari jemari lentiknya lincah memetik 25 senar _gayageum._ Taehyun kembali disadarkan dari lamunannya ketika alunan musik berhenti dan _gisaeng_ laki-laki itu mengangkat kepala.

Taehyun terhenyak. Bahasa ibu di kepalanya menguap.

Sepasang mata yang sayu. Hidung ramping dan mancung. Belah bibir merah muda yang menyunggingkan senyum terima kasih menyambut tepuk tangan dari pengunjung _gibang_ atas permainan _gayageum-_ nya yang memukau.

Bila benar _gisaeng_ di hadapannya ini adalah laki-laki, maka Taehyun bersumpah _dia adalah laki-laki paling indah yang pernah ia temui._

* * *

“Pemain _gayageum_ kemarin malam? Namanya Beomgyu, _Wangja daegam._ ”

Pagi berikutnya, Taehyun menemukan dirinya kembali ke _gibang_ Mugunghwa. Mengundang tatapan dari para _gisaeng_ yang terkejut melihatnya hadir lagi di sana. Seorang pangeran datang dua hari berturut-turut? Apakah dia menemukan _gisaeng_ pilihannya untuk dijadikan selir?

“Boleh saya bicara dengan dia? Di ruangan yang kemarin?”

Sunmi mengangguk sopan. “Baik, _Wangja daegam._ Yubin akan mengantarkan Anda menuju ruangan Anda.”

Seorang wanita dengan _binyeo_ menghias sanggulnya membungkuk hormat. Memimpin jalan ke ruangan yang digunakan Taehyun dan ketiga sahabatnya kemarin malam dan Taehyun berjalan mengikuti tanpa berkomentar. Sendirian.

Ia pergi ke _gibang_ ini tanpa bicara lebih dulu kepada Junho, Doyum, dan Eunsang. Pikirnya mereka tidak perlu ikut campur urusan Taehyun ke sini. Biar ia dan pengawal pribadinya saja yang tahu.

Lagipula, Taehyun hanya ingin tahu siapa nama pemain _gayageum_ kemarin malam, sekaligus berterima kasih pada permainannya yang cantik dan mempesona. Itu saja. Tidak lebih.

“Taehyun _Wangja daegam._ ”

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Taehyun mengangkat kepala. Taehyun tahu ia akan berhadapan dengan _gisaeng_ laki-laki itu, dengan _keindahan surgawi_ itu, tapi Taehyun tetap sama terkesimanya dengan kemarin malam. Jepit _dwikkoji_ tersemat lagi di sisi kepalanya.

Sangat lembut. Yang ada di depannya ini mestilah malaikat.

Pintu kamar perjamuan digeser menutup, menyisakan Taehyun dan Beomgyu— _gisaeng_ laki-laki yang bermain _gayageum_ kemarin malam—berdiri dengan jarak sejauh ujung ruangan ke ujung ruangan yang lain.

Oh, ini kaku sekali.

Taehyun berdeham, duduk bersila di atas salah satu bantal kemudian menggestur _gisaeng_ itu untuk duduk di hadapannya. “Silakan duduk.”

Beomgyu mengangguk patuh dan duduk dengan kedua kaki tertekuk ke belakang menyangga tubuhnya. Dari jarak yang hanya terpisah meja kecil berbentuk segi empat ini, Taehyun bisa melihat dengan lebih jelas fitur di wajah Beomgyu; bulu matanya yang panjang dan lentik dan bibirnya merahnya yang cantik. Bola matanya cokelat jernih, lagi-lagi Taehyun merasa ia ditarik oleh aura magis _gisaeng_ itu, kali ini dibiarkan terjebak di dalam lautan madu.

Taehyun baru sadar ia tidak berkedip ketika Beomgyu menundukkan kepalanya sopan. “Selamat pagi, Taehyun _Wangja daegam._ Nama saya Beomgyu. Sebuah kehormatan bagi saya untuk menemani Anda,” Beomgyu berujar, memecah keheningan di antaranya dan pangeran yang sulit berkata-kata itu, kemudian tersenyum, mengangkat kendi minuman di atas meja. “ _Soju?_ ”

Yang Taehyun tahu, kepalanya terangguk sendiri. Beomgyu menuangkan _soju_ di gelas kecil dan Taehyun menerimanya tanpa sepatah kata, meneguknya dalam sekali tenggak.

“Sunmi- _nim_ berkata Anda ingin bertemu dengan saya secara privasi,” Beomgyu membuka percakapan lagi. Sebagai seorang _gisaeng,_ Beomgyu pasti dididik untuk tidak meninggalkan ruangan dalam kebekuan karena tidak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan, “bila saya boleh tahu, _Wangja daegam,_ dan maaf bila saya terdengar terlalu berterus terang, ada apa gerangan _Wangja daegam_ ingin bertemu dengan saya?”

Kata-katanya halus dan sopan sekali. Taehyun menerima lagi gelas _soju_ dari Beomgyu. “Aku cuma ingin mengatakan kalau permainan _gayageum_ -mu sangat… sangat _indah._ ”

Kedua pipi _malaikat_ di hadapannya bersemu merah. “Terima kasih, _Wangja daegam._ Saya bersyukur bila permainan _gayageum_ saya membuat Anda merasa terhibur.”

“Taehyun.”

Mata Beomgyu bersinar bingung. 

Semua orang jelas tahu siapa Taehyun. Dari ujung utara hingga selatan kerajaan, dari batas hutan barat hingga hutan timur, semua orang tahu siapa laki-laki dengan _dalryeongpo_ berwarna ungu dengan gambar _kirin_ ini. Tidak perlu repot-repot memperkenalkan diri karena ia adalah anggota inti keluarga kerajaan. “Panggil saja Taehyun, atau Taehyun- _nim,_ terserah. _Wangja daegam_ terlalu mencekik.”

Beomgyu memiringkan kepala. Helai lembut surai hitamnya jatuh ke arah yang sama. Senyum bermain di bibir merahnya. “Apakah ini semacam undangan untuk berteman, _Wangja daegam?_ ”

Sang pangeran terdiam.

“Saya seorang _cheonmin_ , dan Anda adalah aristokrat. Ada hierarki yang tidak bisa saya langkahi, _Wangja daegam,_ dan _cheonmin_ tidak bisa semudah itu mendapatkan hak untuk memanggil _yangban_ tanpa gelar resmi.”

Taehyun masih terdiam. Matanya tidak lepas dari gerak-gerik _gisaeng_ yang luwes menuangkan _soju_ ke dalam gelas sembari berbicara. Taehyun sering melihat _gisaeng_ istana melayaninya dan kakak laki-lakinya bila mereka berdua sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama di istana, tapi Beomgyu punya _sesuatu_ yang tidak bisa Taehyun jelaskan apa itu. _Sesuatu_ yang membuat _gisaeng_ laki-laki ini begitu misterius dan menarik. Caranya melayani, caranya menyajikan _soju,_ caranya berbicara, caranya memilih kata-kata—

“Apakah dampingan saya membuat hati Anda tidak nyaman, _Wangja daegam?_ ”

Mengerjap kaget, Taehyun seolah baru saja disentak dari belakang. Bertemu pandang lagi dengan iris kecokelatan yang jernih itu. “Tidak, tidak, tentu saja tidak,” Taehyun geleng-geleng kepala, “aku menyukaimu—ah, bukan, maksudku, kamu melayani dengan baik.”

Beomgyu tersenyum. “Syukurlah bila Anda merasa nyaman, _Wangja daegam_ ,” ia menatap Taehyun yang tercekat di bawah sorot matanya yang membius.

Taehyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Beomgyu. Tidak baik bagi jantungnya untuk terus menerus bersitatap lurus ke mata _gisaeng_ cantik itu. “Ya… hanya saja rasanya sedikit janggal karena…” kata-kata Taehyun berhenti canggung. Takut melukai Beomgyu.

Tetapi Beomgyu justru tersenyum. Ia seolah sudah paham dan maklum dari kalimat Taehyun yang tidak selesai. “Anda belum pernah dilayani seorang _gisaeng_ laki-laki?”

Taehyun mengangguk ragu.

“Saya mengerti, _Wangja daegam,_ ” kata Beomgyu, menyimpan kedua tangannya di atas paha, “saya satu-satunya _gisaeng_ laki-laki di _gibang_ ini. Lebih sering melakukan pertunjukan musik daripada menemani pengunjung untuk minum dan mengobrol, tapi tidak jarang juga saya berada dalam situasi seperti dengan Anda saat ini.”

Tiba-tiba saja Beomgyu beranjak dari posisinya untuk duduk di sebelah Taehyun. _Gisaeng_ itu tersenyum ketika menyadari sang pangeran mendadak kaku dan tegang. Jarak mereka tidak lebih dari panjang lengan orang dewasa. Begitu dekat hingga Beomgyu bisa merasakan deru napas Taehyun di wajahnya.

“Waktu Anda sudah habis, _Wangja daegam,_ ” Beomgyu menyunggingkan senyum yang terlatih profesional, “Anda bisa datang lagi besok.”

* * *

Beomgyu berkata bahwa Taehyun bisa datang lagi ke rumah _gisaeng_ esok hari. Taehyun bersumpah kakinya yang membawa dirinya ke sini.

Sejujurnya, ia tidak tahu _kenapa_. Taehyun tidak tahu _kenapa_ ia bisa berada di rumah _gisaeng_ Mugunghwa ini lagi, duduk di teras belakang dengan tangan menyangga kepala, sedang memandangi Beomgyu yang sedang melukis di hadapannya. Ia hanya tahu sesuatu berbisik padanya untuk pergi dari istana dan datang ke _gibang_ ini, kemudian berkata pada Sunmi, yang terkejut dengan kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba, “Aku ingin bertemu Beomgyu.”

“Untuk seorang _yangban_ , Taehyun _Wangja daegam_ , Anda terhitung sering mampir ke sini,” komentar Beomgyu ketika membawanya ke teras belakang _gibang_ karena Taehyun yang meminta. “Saya rasa ini juga pertama kalinya sebuah _gibang_ menjadi favorit seorang pangeran.”

“ _Gisaeng_ di istana membosankan.”

“Begitukah?”

“Kenapa kau tidak menjadi _gisaeng_ di istana juga, Beomgyu?”

Beomgyu mengedip. Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Taehyun terlalu abu-abu untuk dijawab, punya banyak makna yang tersembunyi di baliknya. “Menjadi _gisaeng_ istana tidak semudah itu, _Wangja daegam_. Mereka adalah _gisaeng-gisaeng_ terbaik. Lagipula, seorang _gisaeng_ laki-laki seperti saya bukan sesuatu yang umum seperti halnya _gisaeng_ perempuan. Saya mesti akan digolongkan ke dalam _naesi_ , sementara saya cukup senang menjadi _gisaeng_ di rumah ini.”

Taehyun termenung, tidak membalas tidak juga bertanya lagi. Beomgyu menunjukkan padanya sebuah lukisan cantik bergambar harimau yang sedang digantung di halaman belakang dan berujar dengan gembira bahwa lukisan itu adalah lukisannya. Lukisan itu akan dijualnya di pasar, dan uang yang diterimanya ditabung untuk masa depannya.

“Berapa banyak lukisan yang bisa kau buat dalam satu hari?”

Beomgyu menyipitkan mata, mengingat-ingat. Gesturnya biasa saja, tetapi _menggemaskan_ di mata Taehyun.

“Dua? Tiga lukisan bila saya tidak dipanggil untuk melayani pengunjung.”

Kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir Beomgyu dengan sederhana karena memang itu yang dilakukannya untuk bertahan hidup. Namun Taehyun _tidak suka_ ; ia _tidak suka_ pada cara bicara Beomgyu yang tenang. Menyebalkan sekali. Dan ia juga _tidak suka_ prospek bahwa _ada_ orang-orang yang pernah dilayani, pernah ditemani Beomgyu sebelum dirinya.

“Apakah pengunjung lain pernah melihatmu melukis?”

Beomgyu menggeleng. “Kebanyakan dari mereka hanya ingin dilayani untuk minum _soju_ , melihat saya bermain _gayageum_ dan—” kalimatnya terputus. Mencengkeram kain depan _hanbok_ -nya, Beomgyu memilih untuk tidak meneruskan apapun yang lidahnya hendak lontarkan. “Ya. Hanya melayani untuk minum _soju_ dan bermain _gayageum_.”

Sepasang mata Taehyun berkilat. Ia tidak menyadarinya.

“Melukislah.”

Sang _gisaeng_ mengerjap, bingung.

“Melukislah. Aku ingin melihatmu melukis.”

_Dan aku yang akan jadi satu-satunya orang yang melihatmu melukis._

"Lukisanmu bagus."

Beomgyu tersenyum, tidak berhenti menggerakkan kuas di atas kain.

"Kurasa kau sudah lebih dari cukup dengan menjual lukisan. Kenapa kau memilih untuk menjadi _gisaeng,_ Beomgyu?"

Barulah di ujung pertanyaan ini, gerakan Beomgyu terhenti. Taehyun menyadari hal itu, kemudian menegakkan punggung dari posisi duduknya yang nyaman. "Ah, maaf. Aku terlalu lancang dan kasar untuk bertanya seperti itu."

"Tidak apa, Yang Mulia," Beomgyu tersenyum, mencelupkan ujung kuas pada mangkuk kayu berisi cat berwarna hitam. Menggerakkan lagi kuasnya memberi garis lebih tebal pada corak harimau. "Sebagai seseorang yang lahir dari keluarga _cheonmin_ seperti saya, kami tidak punya banyak pilihan. Orang tua saya terlalu miskin untuk memiliki seorang anak. Mereka membawa saya ke _gibang_ ini. Dan imbal baliknya, mereka memiliki uang untuk bertahan hidup."

Taehyun terdiam. Senyum di wajah Beomgyu lembut sekali, seolah ia lapang dada pada kenyataan bahwa ia dijual oleh orang tuanya sendiri ke rumah _gisaeng_.

"Saya tumbuh bersama beberapa _gisaeng_ dan Sunmi _Noonim_ di rumah ini. Bagi saya, mereka adalah keluarga."

"Orang tuamu?"

"Mereka sudah lama meninggal karena kelaparan."

Taehyun menelan ludah. "Kau... apa kau pernah terpikir untuk membenci mereka? Kedua orang tuamu?"

Seakan tidak berhenti membuat Taehyun terkejut, Beomgyu menggelengkan kepala. "Kasta _cheonmin_ tidak memiliki banyak pilihan, Yang Mulia, dan saya mengerti bahwa apa yang mereka lakukan adalah karena keterbatasan itu. Dan di sisi lain, mereka telah menyelamatkan saya. Saya tidak akan hidup hingga hari ini bila mereka tidak membawa saya ke rumah _gisaeng_ ini."

* * *

Kunjungan yang awalnya terpaksa karena ajakan itu berubah menjadi kunjungan rutin hampir setiap minggu. Satu-satunya _gisaeng_ yang bisa menemani Taehyun adalah Beomgyu seorang. Tidak pernah _gisaeng_ lain. Sunmi sudah paham apa yang akan diinginkan Taehyun ketika sang pangeran bungsu tiba di pintu rumah _gisaeng_ -nya, hanya ditemani satu pengawal pribadi berwajah ramah yang setia menunggu se-lama apapun Taehyun menghabiskan waktu di tempat ini. Beomgyu akan muncul ketika Sunmi memanggilnya, menyunggingkan senyum yang terlatih profesional itu, meski pengalamannya bertahun-tahun tidak berhasil menyembunyikan semu merah di kedua pipinya. Hanya Sunmi, pengawal, dan para dewa yang tahu bagaimana cara Taehyun memandang _gisaeng_ laki-laki itu.

Taehyun tidak peduli pada tatapan patah hati gadis-gadis _gisaeng_ ketika ia menarik tangan Beomgyu untuk berjalan lebih dekat dengannya, bahkan membawa tangan lembut itu ke dalam genggamannya. Tersembunyi dibalik lengan _dalryeongpo_.

Taehyun suka pada jari jemari Beomgyu yang mengisi sela-sela jemarinya dan ia tidak berencana untuk menggantinya dengan siapapun. Taehyun tersenyum kecil.

“ _Wangja daegam,_ ” Beomgyu berbisik, terlihat tidak nyaman. Taehyun bukan pengunjung biasa. Ia memiliki titel “pangeran” yang tersemat di keningnya, dan tingkah sehalus apapun, tidak akan lepas dari mata publik.

Taehyun sering merasa tidak bebas pada takdirnya yang terlahir sebagai seorang pangeran, dan ketika melihat air muka Beomgyu yang keruh dan ketakutan, Taehyun semakin tidak suka. “Maaf,” hanya itu yang dilontarkan Taehyun. Tautan jari-jemari mereka dilepaskan.

Meremat kain _jeogori_ -nya, Beomgyu merasa tidak enak hati. Namun ia tidak berbohong pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia merindukan hangat telapak tangan Taehyun meski baru bertemu beberapa detik saja _._

Hari ini, Beomgyu sedang mengajarinya bermain _gayageum_. Begitu sabar dan telaten, dan Taehyun tidak bisa untuk tidak memperhatikan sisi samping wajah Beomgyu yang hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter saja di sebelahnya.

Untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki, Beomgyu memiliki bulu mata yang lentik. Membingkai kelopak matanya yang selalu terlihat sayu dan dipoles warna merah muda samar untuk membuatnya terlihat sedikit hidup. Kulitnya seputih susu, Taehyun pernah iseng membandingkan rona kulit mereka dan tertawa karena hasilnya benar-benar berbeda. Taehyun terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu di bawah terik matahari, berlatih pedang hingga kedua tangannya penuh luka lecet atau sekadar menjelajahi hutan supaya lebih mengenal area kerajaannya.

Sementara hidup Beomgyu tertahan di rumah _gisaeng_ dan ibu kota Hanyang ini. Ia tidak punya banyak waktu untuk dirinya sendiri. Taehyun tidak akan pernah lupa pada binar di kedua mata sayu itu ketika ia bercerita tentang mata air dan gubuk sederhana peninggalan keluarga kerajaan yang lalu yang ia temukan dalam salah satu “petualangan dadakan”-nya, dan Taehyun sulit untuk tidak mengatakan, “Suatu hari nanti, aku akan mengajakmu ke sana.”

Taehyun tahu Beomgyu sering memakai _dwikkoji_ bunga _mugunghwa_ yang tersemat di sisi kepalanya menjepit helai rambutnya. Setiap warna _dwikkoji_ -nya selalu mengikuti warna _hanbok_ yang dipakai hari itu. Hari ini Beomgyu memakai _hanbok_ berwarna ungu muda yang lembut, cocok dengan warna kulitnya. Ah, Taehyun rasa Beomgyu cocok menggunakan warna apapun. 

Bagaimana bisa seseorang terlihat indah seperti ini?

“Beomgyu.”

“Ya, Yang Mulia?”

Menengadahkan kepala, hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Beomgyu memekik kecil, terkejut, refleks memundurkan tubuhnya untuk memberikan spasi yang lebih longgar. Tapi tangan Taehyun bergerak lebih cepat daripada refleks Beomgyu—ratusan jam berlatih pedang dan membidik target sambil menaiki kuda yang berlari dilakoninya bukan untuk tanpa hasil.

Napas Beomgyu tertahan. Meski ia pernah berada dalam posisi yang _jauh_ lebih dekat dengan pengunjung yang lain, tapi seseorang yang ada di hadapannya ini bukan sembarang pengunjung. Bukan sembarang bangsawan. Seseorang yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah Taehyun, pangeran bungsu kerajaan Joseon, dan Beomgyu hanyalah seorang _gisaeng_ , seorang _cheonmin._ Beomgyu _seharusnya_ tidak main-main.

“Jangan,” suara Taehyun berat, sepasang matanya telak menghujam mata Beomgyu, “jangan jauh-jauh dariku.”

_Apa maksudnya? Apa maksud dari kalimatnya barusan?_

Tangan kanan Taehyun diangkat. Empat jarinya mengelus pipi Beomgyu, berawal dari pelipis, turun ke dagu. Taehyun tahu _gisaeng_ yang bersamanya ini mendadak kaku pada sentuhannya yang tiba-tiba. Inikah yang terjadi acap kali seorang pengunjung mulai menipiskan jarak? Beomgyu akan membelalak kaget, sinar matanya penuh peringatan dan tubuhnya membeku, tapi ia tidak bisa menolak karena _memang_ ini yang dilakukannya untuk bertahan hidup?

Ratusan belati tak kasat mata menikam jantung Taehyun dan seseorang memutarnya bersamaan. Nyeri sekali.

Memejamkan mata, Taehyun menarik mundur tubuhnya.

Ia beranjak pergi dari teras belakang tanpa berujar apa-apa. Terlalu kelu lidahnya. 

* * *

“ _Noonim._ ”

“Ada apa, Beomgyu?”

“…Apakah Yang Mulia tidak datang hari ini?”

Sunmi, yang sedang membuat daftar pemasukan hari ini setelah rumah _gisaeng_ tutup pelayanan, menggeleng.

Beomgyu menunduk lemah.

* * *

“ _Eoseo osibsiyo!_ ”

Beomgyu menoleh cepat ke arah pintu masuk. Dadanya berdebar kencang karena harapan.

Ah, bukan. Bukan Taehyun.

* * *

“Kunci pintunya, Gyu. Aku capek sekali.”

Kepala Beomgyu dianggukkan patuh. Meninggalkan pekerjaannya mengganti sarung bantal yang lama dengan yang baru. Ditutupnya pintu geser utama, mengintip sebentar ke luar rumah kemudian menggelengkan kepala, merasa bodoh, dan mengunci pintunya seperti perintah dari Mina.

Hari ini pun, Taehyun tidak datang. Dan Beomgyu sudah mulai terbiasa.

* * *

“Astaga! Taehyun _Wangjanim_!”

Taehyun tersenyum ramah pada seorang wanita paruh baya yang membukakan pintu dengan terkejut. Tidak heran bila wanita itu kaget mendapati pangeran bungsu kerajaan berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya jam 8 pagi begini. “Selamat pagi, _Ahjumeoni_.”

“Pagi sekali Anda datang kemari. Tidak sabar melihat hasilnya?”

Senyum Taehyun melebar, kepalanya dianggukkan antusias kemudian mengikuti langkah kaki wanita yang dipanggilnya _ahjumeoni_ itu. Ada banyak aksesori yang dipajang di dinding rumahnya yang sederhana, beberapa ditata di dalam sebuah lemari, beberapa dipajang dalam pigora di dinding. _Binyeo, sangtugwan, cheopji, baetssi daenggi,_ dan berbagai ornamen dan aksesoris lainnya. Sebuah _binyeo_ berbentuk kepala naga berukuran sangat besar diletakkan di rak paling atas, Taehyun bertanya-tanya berapa berat _binyeo_ itu mengingat _binyeo_ milik ibu dan neneknya saja sudah seperti senjata yang disematkan di rambut mereka.

Wanita paruh baya itu, Kwon- _Buin_ , adalah pengrajin perhiasan istana. Ornamen dan aksesoris rambut yang digunakan oleh keluarga kerajaan setiap hari dan ketika acara-acara penting, semuanya dibuat oleh sepasang tangan lihai Kwon- _Buin_ dan dua putranya. Karena sudah dipercaya dan familiar, Taehyun memutuskan untuk memesan hadiah ini kepada Kwon- _Buin_.

Kwon- _Buin_ kembali dari ruang kerjanya dengan sebuah kotak kayu di tangan. Dibukanya kotak kayu itu, menunjukkan sebuah _dwikkoji_ cantik berbentuk bunga _mugunghwa_ warna merah muda yang lembut di dalamnya. Aksen dedaunan, ranting, dan bunga-bunga kecil menghias ruang kosong di sekitar bunga _mugunghwa_. Tidak terlalu mencolok, dan tetap elegan.

Sangat indah.

Kwon- _Buin_ meneliti ekspresi berseri-seri di wajah Taehyun. “Yang Mulia, apakah Anda tahu arti dari bunga _mugunghwa?_ ”

Taehyun menengadah dari _dwikkoji_ itu. Ia menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

Bibir tipis Kwon- _Buin_ membentuk sebuah senyum tulus. “Setiap bunga memiliki artinya sendiri, Yang Mulia, dan arti dari bunga _mugunghwa_ adalah ‘ _bunga yang mekar abadi."_

Taehyun terpana. Baru kali ini ia mengerti bahwa setiap bunga tersimpan arti. Dan bunga _mugunghwa_ di ornamen _dwikkoji_ yang disukai Beomgyu memiliki arti tentang keabadian. Terus mekar tak mempedulikan zaman. Terus mewangi hingga kapanpun.

Mungkin Beomgyu adalah bunga _mugunghwa_ itu sendiri.

“Anda mestilah mencintai orang ini, Yang Mulia, benar, kan?” Kwon- _Buin_ tersenyum, “memilih bunga _mugunghwa_ sebagai ornamen untuk _dwikkoji_ ini menunjukkan bahwa cinta Anda kepadanya akan terus mekar sampai kapanpun.”

Pipi Taehyun merona. Ia tidak punya alasan untuk menyangkal, jadi ia hanya tersenyum dan berterima kasih. Kwon- _Buin_ mengantarnya hingga ke pintu rumah dan tepat di pintu masuk yang terbuka, ada seorang gadis yang mengintip masuk.

Gadis itu terbelalak, kaget bercampur heran. “Taehyun? Sedang apa kau di sini?”

“ _Noonim_ ,” terbata, Taehyun menyembunyikan kotak tadi di balik lengan _dalryeongpo_ -nya, “aku cuma… uh… melihat-lihat.”

Mata gadis itu disipitkan.

Kwon- _Buin_ tersenyum lebar kemudian melakukan _keunjeol_ —membungkukkan badan sebagai bentuk penghormatan. “Chaeryeong _Gongju-mama_. Sungguh sebuah kehormatan putra putri Raja datang ke rumah sederhana ini. Semoga panjang umur pemerintahannya. Silakan masuk, _Gongju mama_.”

Chaeryeong masih menatap curiga pada adik laki-lakinya. Baru kali ini ia melihat Taehyun ada di rumah pengrajin perhiasan istana, belum lagi di waktu pagi seperti ini. Disimpannya rasa curiga itu kemudian beralih pada Kwon- _Buin_. “ _Ahjumeoni, binyeo_ yang kupesan sudah selesai?”

Taehyun melihatnya sebagai tanda bahwa ia harus pergi.

Chaeryeong, melalui sepasang mata rubahnya, memerhatikan punggung adiknya yang berjalan pergi dengan tergesa dari rumah pengrajin perhiasan itu.

* * *

Dua minggu lebih lima hari. Beomgyu menghitungnya di kalender yang ia buat di buku catatannya. Dua minggu lebih lima hari Taehyun tidak datang ke rumah _gisaeng._ Beomgyu merasa bodoh karena setiap hari ia menantikan kedatangan lelaki itu, menunggu pintu digeser terbuka, menunggu Sunmi datang memanggilnya karena Taehyun sudah tiba. Sunmi _memang_ datang untuk memanggilnya, tetapi bukan untuk Taehyun.

_Memangnya siapa aku untuk bisa merasa bangga karena seorang pangeran menyukai dampinganku?_

Beomgyu sedang memasang _dwikkoji_ bunga _mugunghwa_ di sisi kepalanya, mematut-matut sebentar bayangannya di kaca ketika pintu kamarnya digeser membuka dengan kasar. Ada Mina di sana, terengah-engah seperti ia baru saja berlari seratus kilometer. “Ada apa, _Noonim_?”

Mina tidak menjawab, tapi sepasang matanya yang melebar sudah cukup untuk mengantarkan pesan. _Yang Mulia Taehyun mencarimu_.

Beomgyu terperanjat. Cepat-cepat berdiri meninggalkan kotak perhiasannya yang masih terbuka, mengikuti langkah terburu-buru Mina karena _Taehyun menunggunya_. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdegup kencang, jauh lebih kencang daripada hari-hari ketika Taehyun biasa datang ke rumah _gisaeng_ ini dan menemuinya. Dua minggu tidak menjumpai wajah sang pangeran bungsu membawa dampak besar pada ekspektasi.

Di teras belakang, ada punggung laki-laki yang dilapisi _hanbok_ biru gelap.

Merasakan langkah kaki yang bergemuruh di atas lantai kayu, laki-laki itu membalikkan tubuh. Senyumnya merekah.

“ _Wa—_ ” Beomgyu tercekat, kaki kanannya hendak maju namun tertahan. Sulit baginya untuk menentukan _apa_ yang harus ia lakukan sekarang; apakah ia harus berlutut atau justru berlari dan lancang memeluk laki-laki itu seperti apa yang diperintahkan hatinya. “ _Wangja daegam_.”

Pada akhirnya, Beomgyu tetaplah seorang _gisaeng._

“Bangun, Beomgyu. Jangan berlutut padaku.”

Pada akhirnya, Taehyun tetaplah seorang pangeran.

“Maaf karena tidak mengunjungimu dua minggu terakhir ini.”

Pada akhirnya, keduanya sama-sama menyerah.

“Aku merindukanmu.”

Aroma lembut kasturi yang familiar menyapa. Jauh lebih pekat daripada biasanya karena hidung Beomgyu bertemu dengan ceruk leher Taehyun, ditarik lebih dekat hingga Beomgyu merasa seluruh tubuhnya hangat terselimuti lengan _hanbok_ biru gelap.

“ _Wa—Wangja—_ ”

“Jangan bicara apapun. Biarkan seperti ini dulu. Ya?”

Panas menyengat muncul di sudut mata sang _gisaeng_. Pandangannya memburam seiring rasa tercekat di tenggorokannya semakin jelas mencekik jalur udara. Gemuruh di dadanya menandakan satu hal.

_Aku juga merindukanmu._

* * *

Chaeryeong menemukan gerak-gerik yang aneh dari adik laki-lakinya.

Taehyun jarang pergi keluar istana bila tidak diperlukan. Misalnya ketika ayah mereka mengajak Taehyun untuk mengunjungi perjamuan minum teh dengan bangsawan (biasanya sekaligus memperkenalkan Taehyun dengan putri mereka), atau ikut mendampingi raja selanjutnya, Hangyul, kakak laki-laki sulung mereka, ke sebuah acara atau rapat dewan. Selebihnya, Taehyun menghabiskan waktu untuk berlatih pedang atau berkuda.

Hari ini, Chaeryeong melihat adiknya itu terburu-buru melintasi istana utama dengan pakaian seperti _naesi—_ pelayan laki-laki. Sederhana dan tidak memiliki lambang anggota keluarga kerajaan. Dipanggil berkali-kali pun tidak menoleh. Chaeryeong jelas tidak salah mengira kalau laki-laki berpakaian _hanbok_ warna biru gelap itu adalah orang lain. Ia yakin seratus persen kalau yang dilihatnya tadi adalah Taehyun, dan praduganya benar ketika ia tidak menemukan Taehyun di sudut istana manapun.

“ _Gongju mama,_ Anda terus mengitari istana sejak tadi. Apakah ada sesuatu yang hilang?” seorang _sanggung_ —dayang istana—yang membuntuti Chaeryeong kemanapun putri kedua Raja dan Ratu itu pergi, bertanya dan tampak kebingungan. Chaeryeong tidak menjawab ketika ditanya apakah perhiasannya hilang atau apa sebenarnya yang dicari. Hanya terus berjalan, membuka pintu di semua ruangan yang ada, melewati taman-taman, dan tidak juga berhenti.

“ _Gongju mama—_ ”

Langkah kaki Chaeryeong berhenti di taman istana. Berbalik tiba-tiba menghadap tiga _sanggung_ yang langsung berhenti mendadak.

“Apa kalian tahu Taehyun pergi ke mana siang ini?” tanya Chaeryeong.

Tiga _sanggung_ itu menundukkan kepala. “Maaf, _Gongju mama,_ kami tidak tahu menahu tentang jadwal _Wangja daegam_ hari ini,” jawab salah satu dari mereka.

Chaeryeong membuang napas kesal. Menolehkan kepala ke segala arah, kedua tangannya mengepal di balik _dangui._ “Anak itu pergi ke mana, sih…”

“Mungkin _Wangja daegam_ sedang berlatih kuda di padang rumput, _Gongju mama._ Hari ini _Jeonha_ dan _Wangja daegam_ tidak memiliki jadwal untuk bertemu dengan _yangban_ manapun,” ujar _sanggung_ yang berdiri di kanan.

Ah. Chaeryeong ingat ada satu tempat yang belum diperiksanya: bilik kuda.

Tapi mengingat bilik kuda sangat kotor, bau, dan _chima-_ nya ini panjang serta mekar seperti balon, Chaeryeong mengurungkan niatnya untuk memeriksa apakah kuda kesayangan adik laki-lakinya itu masih ada di sana. Taehyun tidak ada di kamarnya, tidak ada di ruang belajarnya, tidak ada pula di ruang latihan, tapi jika Taehyun pergi untuk latihan berkuda, _kenapa tadi ia melihat adiknya itu hanya memakai hanbok biasa dan bukan pakaian lengkap berlatih?_

“Chaeryeong?”

Sebuah suara menginterupsi. Chaeryeong memutar kepala, mendapati sosok Hangyul berjalan mendekat. Pasti kakak laki-lakinya itu baru saja selesai jalan-jalan santai, melihat gayanya menyimpan kedua tangan di belakang punggung itu.

“ _Orabeoni,_ ” Chaeryeong merasa ia harus memberi tahu apa yang didapatinya dari tingkah Taehyun akhir-akhir ini, “tidakkah kau merasa Taehyun sedikit aneh?”

Alis Hangyul naik sebelah. “Taehyun?”

“Iya.”

“Aneh bagaimana? Dia tetap Taehyun yang pendiam.”

“Dia menyelinap pergi dan pakaiannya seperti pakaian orang biasa,” desis Chaeryeong, “aku tidak tahu pakaian siapa yang dia pinjam, tapi sampai harus menyamar seperti itu—jangan-jangan dia jatuh cinta dengan gadis _cheonmin?!_ ” napas Chaeryeong terkesiap.

Hangyul mendengus. “Kau terlalu banyak membaca kisah romansa, _Awoo._ ”

Chaeryeong menggeram kesal. “ _Orabeoni,_ aku serius! Aku sudah mencari Taehyun ke seluruh ruangan di istana ini, ke taman-taman, mendobrak kamarnya, ruang belajarnya, tempat latihan, dan aku tidak menemukan dia di manapun! Dia _me-nye-li-nap_ pergi! Bayangkan!”

“Mungkin kau cuma salah lihat, Ryeong. Taehyun sudah pergi lebih dulu untuk latihan berkuda sebelum kau mengetahuinya dan—”

“Begini,” Chaeryeong memotong. Hangyul bisa melihat kedua mata adik perempuannya memancarkan keyakinan yang penuh. “Bagaimana kalau aku bilang pada _Orabeoni_ kalau aku pernah bertemu dengan Taehyun di rumah pengrajin perhiasan istana?”

“Lalu?”

“ _Lalu?_ ” beo Chaeryeong, jengkel sekaligus heran pada kakak laki-lakinya yang tidak peka sama sekali ini, “lalu Taehyun _jelas_ dalam masalah! Dan siapapun yang ada bersamanya saat ini juga dalam masalah! _Orabeoni_ tahu seberapa _alerginya_ Taehyun dengan obrolan soal perjodohannya dengan putri bungsu Menteri Im, dan suatu hari dia sekonyong-konyong bertanya padaku dimana rumah pengrajin perhiasan istana—apalagi kalau bukan dia akan memesan hadiah untuk orang yang dicintainya ini!”

Hangyul masih terlihat tidak tertarik. Chaeryeong mendenguskan napas kasar.

“Terserah apakah _Orabeoni_ akan ikut denganku mencari sosok siapa yang ditemui Taehyun atau tidak, yang jelas aku tidak akan membiarkan dia jatuh cinta dan menikah dengan seorang gadis _cheonmin,_ ” putus Chaeryeong, berderap pergi.

* * *

“Kotak apa ini, _Wangja daegam?_ ”

Beomgyu menerima sebuah bingkisan kotak yang dibungkus kain berwarna merah muda yang lembut. Di hadapannya, Taehyun tersenyum dengan pipi bersemu.

“Hadiah,” jawabnya. Singkat.

“Hadiah…?”

“Bukalah,” Taehyun menunjuk bingkisan di tangan Beomgyu dengan dagunya. Gestur untuk sang _gisaeng_ supaya membuka hadiah itu.

Beomgyu meletakkan bingkisan itu di pangkuannya seolah-olah benda yang ada di tangannya itu adalah kiriman dari dewa. Jantungnya berdegup sementara ia berusaha membuka kain merah muda itu, menampilkan sebuah kotak berbentuk balok dari kayu yang halus. Ada sebuah ukiran di permukaan tutupnya. Bunga dengan 23 kelopak dan seekor naga di tengah-tengahnya serta awan-awan yang bergulung-gulung.

Ukiran segel keluarga kerajaan: House of Yi.

Terkesiap, kepala Beomgyu diangkat cepat. Menatap Taehyun yang duduk di sebelahnya, sedang tersenyum. Beomgyu tidak tahu apa maksud dari senyum Taehyun. Penuh teka-teki dan Beomgyu belum bisa mencernanya. “Ya—Yang Mulia,” suara Beomgyu gemetar. Kotak di tangannya mestilah bukan kotak biasa. “Sa—Saya kira Anda keliru membungkus kotaknya.”

Taehyun mendengus seakan-akan apa yang dikatakan Beomgyu barusan adalah hal terkonyol yang pernah ia dengar. “Keliru? Tidak mungkin. Aku sudah memesan hadiah ini pada pengrajin perhiasan paling terpercaya. Ia tidak mungkin menukar hadiahku dengan hadiah orang lain.”

“Tapi ini—” Beomgyu kembali menatap kotak di tangannya kemudian beralih pada Taehyun, “—kotak ini memiliki ukiran segel keluarga kerajaan, _Wangja daegam_ , dan Anda—Anda mestilah tertukar dengan hadiah untuk—untuk putri dari bangsawan lain.”

“Jadi, menurutmu aku keliru?” tanya Taehyun. Tidak dipungkiri ia merasa sakit hati, meski ia sudah tahu reaksi Beomgyu pasti akan seperti ini.

Terpojokkan, Beomgyu tidak berani menjawab. Sadar ia terlalu banyak bicara dan ia baru saja _menuduh_ seorang pangeran. “Maafkan saya, Yang Mulia.”

“Cukup berbasa-basinya dan bukalah. Kau akan tahu aku tidak keliru membungkus kotak.”

Beomgyu menurut. Dibukanya kunci kotak itu dan lagi-lagi, terkejut, yang nyaris saja membuat kotak itu terjatuh dari pangkuannya. Entah apa jadinya bila kotak itu benar-benar merosot jatuh dan tercebur ke dalam mata air di bawah kaki mereka.

Butuh beberapa jenak bagi Beomgyu untuk mengumpulkan keberanian. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk menuduh Taehyun, tidak sama sekali. Tetapi isi dari kotak ini… Beomgyu harus meluruskan apapun niat yang ada di balik kotak ini.

“ _Wangja daegam._ ”

Kedua mata Taehyun bersinar cemerlang. “Bagaimana? Kau suka?”

Beomgyu tersenyum. “Suka. Sangat suka,” ujarnya dengan suara lembut.

Raut bangga terlukis di wajah Taehyun. “Inilah alasan kenapa aku tidak datang mengunjungimu selama dua minggu kemarin.”

Senyum manis Beomgyu masih tersungging, tetapi mulai berganti dengan getir. _Orang ini benar-benar tidak bisa ditebak._ Beomgyu menarik napas panjang, masih mengamati _dwikkoji_ di dalam kotak itu. “Siapapun yang menerima hadiah _dwikkoji_ bunga _mugunghwa_ ini mestilah bahagia, _Wangja daegam._ Lihatlah detailnya, rumit dan indah sekali.”

Samar muncul di kening Taehyun. “Maksudmu? Ini hadiah untukmu, Beomgyu.”

Menarik napas panjang, Beomgyu menutup kotak di tangannya. Bunyi “klik” yang muncul ketika kotak itu terkunci seolah jadi pertanda bahwa hatinya… _retak._ “Saya yakin Anda mengerti arti dari memberikan _dwikkoji_ kepada orang lain, _Wangja daegam_ ,” Beomgyu memberanikan diri menatap Taehyun tepat di mata. “Karena itu, saya tidak bisa menerimanya.”

Taehyun melihat bagaimana Beomgyu membungkus lagi kotak tadi dengan kain merah muda. Tidak sampai bungkusannya selesai, Taehyun lebih dulu merebut kotaknya dari tangan Beomgyu, membukanya, menghasilkan tatapan terkejut. Beomgyu menyadari bahwa Taehyun baru saja menjepitkan _dwikkoji_ bunga _mugunghwa_ berwarna merah muda di rambutnya.

“Sudah selesai beralasan?” tanya Taehyun. Kedua matanya nyalang terasa menusuk mata Beomgyu. Ada kilat kekecewaan yang nyata di sana. Bukan hanya kecewa, tetapi juga putus asa.

Beomgyu menundukkan kepala. Tidak berani menatap Taehyun, sekaligus moralnya berperang di dalam sana. Beomgyu sudah terlatih untuk sadar diri bahwa posisinya tidaklah lebih dari rakyat kecil yang hidup dengan cara melayani. Ia tidak pernah terlibat hubungan terlalu jauh seperti ini dengan pengunjung-pengunjung yang pernah dilayaninya. Tip untuk menghargai pelayanan dan dampingannya memang pernah, tapi tidak pernah lebih dari itu. Tidak pernah sampai pada titik memberikan hadiah apalagi _dwikkoji_ seperti ini.

Tetapi Beomgyu juga tahu bahwa jauh, jauh di dasar hatinya, ia membutuhkan cinta—yang ia terima tidak pernah penuh. Sunmi menampungnya di rumah _gisaeng_ Mugunghwa karena kedua orang tuanya menjualnya. Laki-laki dan perempuan yang dilayaninya bukan apa-apa karena mereka tidak bisa memberikan Beomgyu _cinta_ yang ia inginkan. Dan ketika Beomgyu bisa merasakannya, kasih sayang dan cinta yang ia dambakan selama bertahun-tahun, justru hadir dalam sosok Taehyun. Sosok yang jelas-jelas tidak bisa bersamanya karena ada hierarki sosial yang tidak bisa dilawan.

“Alasan apa lagi yang harus kuberikan padamu supaya kau menerima _dwikkoji_ ini, Beomgyu?” Taehyun terdengar tidak sabaran dan Beomgyu merasa ia semakin terpojokkan. “Terlepas dari asumsimu padaku dan hadiah ini, aku mencintaimu. Apakah itu tidak cukup?”

 _Anda tidak mencintai saya,_ adalah apa yang ingin Beomgyu lontarkan. _Anda tidak mencintai saya, Anda hanya menghargai saya karena saya melayani Anda, Yang Mulia._

Melihat laki-laki di hadapannya tidak juga menjawab dan masih menunduk mengalihkan pandangan, Taehyun mengacak-acak rambutnya frustrasi. Ia tidak menyangka akan jadi rumit seperti ini. “Dengarkan aku,” Taehyun berujar, mencengkeram kedua pundak Beomgyu. Berusaha menahan emosinya supaya tidak menyakiti _gisaeng_ itu.

Beomgyu menengadah. Taehyun bisa melihat jelas kedua manik itu berkaca-kaca.

“Apapun yang kau pikirkan sekarang tentang _dwikkoji_ ini, kumohon lupakan sejenak,” kali ini, Taehyun melembut. Ia dan sikap agresifnya barusan mestilah membuat Beomgyu merasa takut dan terpojokkan. “Tolong lupakan apapun yang kau pikirkan dan cukup rasakan saja. _Rasakan._ Bunga _mugunghwa_ adalah favoritmu, aku tahu karena _dwikkoji_ milikmu selalu berbentuk bunga _mugunghwa_ , dan aku memesan _dwikkoji_ ini khusus kepada pengrajin perhiasan istana. _Dwikkoji_ ini adalah simbol bahwa aku mencintaimu, karena itu, berhentilah berpikir tentang apapun dan _tolong rasakan._ ”

Mendengar tutur lelaki di hadapannya, Beomgyu tertawa kecil. Miris. Taehyun begitu sungguh-sungguh menunjukkan betapa ia mencintainya dan seharusnya, _seharusnya_ , Beomgyu balas mengatakan “aku mencintaimu” dan _cinta_ yang ia inginkan sejak lama telah ada dalam genggamannya. Tetapi yang Beomgyu bicarakan sekarang adalah _Taehyun._

Segaris senyum tipis terbentuk di bibir Beomgyu. Hambar sekali. “Anda adalah sebuah paradoks, _Wangja daegam._ ”

* * *

Beomgyu menyadari apapun yang dilakukannya di dunia ini adalah terbatas. Apapun yang diinginkannya di dunia ini adalah terbatas. Sejak kecil, Beomgyu sudah diajari batas-batas apa saja yang tidak boleh diseberanginya. Beomgyu berpikir, bila ia menaati semua aturan, menjauhi hal-hal yang tidak boleh disentuhnya, dan menjalani hidupnya dengan lurus akan membuatnya bahagia.

Tetapi hidup adalah paradoks. Ada hal yang baginya terasa benar, namun pada kenyataannya, salah. Tidak seharusnya. Tidak pada tempatnya.

Taehyun yang mencium bibirnya adalah paradoks.

Taehyun yang membelai lembut pipinya adalah paradoks.

Taehyun yang berbisik, “Cantik, cantik sekali,” di telinganya adalah paradoks.

Beomgyu menyukai semua yang dilakukan Taehyun untuknya. Membaringkan punggungnya di atas _futon_. Mencium keningnya dan berbisik, “ _Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu_ ”. Menelusuri pelipis, pipi, rahang, dagu, dan berakhir di bibirnya lagi. Menatap matanya dalam-dalam seraya berujar, “Cukup rasakan saja. Tidak perlu berpikir tentang apapun. Ya?”

Beomgyu bahagia, meski di mata orang lain, iabersalah.

Taehyun mestilah seorang lelaki yang lembut. Dari caranya mencium bibir Beomgyu, memagutnya, dan sukses membuat Beomgyu terbuai; belum ada yang mencium bibirnya _dalam_ dan _memabukkan_ seperti ini. Dari caranya merengkuh pinggang, tidak sekalipun ia ceroboh. Dari caranya memberikan kecupan-kecupan halus di sepanjang garis rahang hingga turun ke tulang selangka. _Vanilla._

“Hm. Manis,” Taehyun memuji. Permukaan bibirnya menyapu kulit, mengirimkan sensasi meremang pada sekujur tubuh Beomgyu.

Beomgyu menggigit bibir, menolehkan kepala ke arah kiri. Pintu ruangan berjarak beberapa langkah dari tempatnya terbaring. Tertutup rapat karena Taehyun menguncinya. _Hanbok_ -nya belum terlepas sempurna. Ia hanya perlu menahan Taehyun, berujar yang sebenarnya, meminta maaf, kemudian beranjak pergi mengakhiri semuanya. Ia masih belum terlambat untuk menghentikan apapun yang terjadi sekarang.

_Apakah aku menginginkan ini?_

Menghembuskan napasnya yang menggigil, Beomgyu menilik lagi kedua mata Taehyun. Mencari-cari rasa aman dan kepastian di lautan yang gelap. _Ada. Ada di sana._ Pendar hangat yang mengatakan bahwa Beomgyu tidak perlu merasa ketakutan, bahwa Beomgyu aman bersamanya, dan Taehyun mencintainya.

Di sela-sela jemarinya, genggaman Taehyun semakin erat.

Lelaki itu menunduk lagi.

Beomgyu menyerah. Ia melebur bersama pagutan Taehyun pada bibirnya. Ia hilang di dalam surga yang diberikan Taehyun untuknya. _Hanbok_ -nya terlepas sempurna, merosot tidak berdaya dari kedua bahu sempitnya. Waktu tidak bisa diputar mundur, Beomgyu _jelas_ terlambat, tetapi untuk kali ini, ia tidak ingin memikirkan apa-apa. Ia hanya ingin _merasakan_ seperti yang Taehyun katakan padanya.

Taehyun meminta izin. Dan Beomgyu mengangguk.

Hingga 15 menit selanjutnya, bising kesibukan rumah _gisaeng_ samar-samar di telinga mereka. Yang Taehyun dengarkan adalah deru napasnya dan napas Beomgyu yang menjadi satu. Yang Beomgyu lantunkan adalah nama Taehyun, berbisik penuh kerinduan, terasa _bergairah_ dan _murni_ dan _parau._ Dengan nyala lilin dan cahaya perak rembulan yang menerobos melalui jendela berukir itu, segalanya terasa magis. Seperti sebuah ritual yang suci.

Taehyun menghirup dalam-dalam aroma pekat keintiman di ruangan ini. Ia putuskan untuk berhenti mengkhawatirkan hari-hari ke depan. Ada Beomgyu di pelukannya saat ini. Cintanya. Hidupnya. Yang 15 menit yang lalu gemetar menyebut namanya, pertama kali, hanya namanya saja, seolah-olah nama _Taehyun_ yang meluncur keluar dari lidahnya adalah sebuah doa kepada dewa.

(“Sebut namaku.”

Napas Beomgyu masih memburu. Sepasang matanya menatap ragu pada Taehyun yang mengungkungnya. Ada banyak hal yang berkecamuk di kepalanya, tetapi ia hanya berhasil mengeluarkan _kenapa?_ yang serak.

“Aku ingin mendengarnya,” ujar Taehyun, menghapus bulir-bulir keringat yang meluncur dari pelipis Beomgyu dengan ibu jarinya penuh kasih.

Beomgyu menggeleng. “Dewa akan menghukumku, _Wangja daegam._ ”

“ _Kita,_ ” Taehyun meralat, suaranya ikut serak, pedih hatinya melihat Beomgyu begitu rapuh. Ia tidak ingin membuat Beomgyu merasa hanya dirinya yang menanggung semua dosa yang terjadi malam ini. “Satu kali saja. Aku ingin mendengarnya darimu.”

Menghela napas yang gemetar, ditatapnya lamat-lamat iris gelap itu.

“Taehyun…”

Dada Taehyun berdesir.

“ _Lagi,_ ” pintanya, tak sadar mulai serakah, “ _lagi. Sebut namaku._ ”)

“Apakah aku menyakitimu?”

15 menit kemudian, hening melingkup. Taehyun bertanya, suaranya lirih, tidak ingin merusak atmosfir keintiman ini bila ia menaikkan setengah oktaf saja. Sementara bibirnya berkelana memberikan kecupan-kecupan sehalus sayap kupu-kupu di kulit putih susu itu.

Beomgyu menggeleng. Tidak bersuara, hanya tersenyum lemah. Mungkin kelelahan.

“Tidurlah,” Taehyun balas tersenyum, menyimpan baik-baik sosok Beomgyu yang hanya bisa dilihatnya malam ini; rambut hitam legam yang berantakan di atas bantal putih, helai-helainya lengket di kening dan basah oleh keringat. Belah bibirnya sedikit bengkak—Taehyun masih ingat _jelas_ manisnya. Dan rona merah jambu yang menyapu wajahnya itu… _demi Dewa. Beomgyu cantik. Cantik sekali._

Merasakan kedua kelopak matanya semakin berat, Beomgyu tidak melawan. Kepalanya perlahan tertoleh ke sisi kanan, dikuasai kantuk dan rasa nyaman. Taehyun menarik selimut agar tidak ada angin yang menyentuh kulit kemerahan mereka. Didekapnya erat tubuh kurus Beomgyu, lebih dekat lagi sehingga ia bisa mendengar gemuruh detak jantung sang _gisaeng_ di pelukannya. Tungkai-tungkai mereka saling silang di bawah selimut. Nyeri pada goresan-goresan di punggungnya bukan sesuatu yang besar bila dibandingkan dengan luka lecet yang ia terima setiap kali berlatih pedang.

Satu kecupan lembut mendarat di bahu yang telanjang.

“Aku mencintaimu.”

Di alam bawah sadarnya, Beomgyu membalas, _aku juga mencintaimu._

_Bahkan cinta adalah paradoks._

* * *

Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di dalam hati ketika Taehyun meninggalkan Beomgyu yang masih terlelap, sementara ia harus pergi sebelum fajar tiba karena ia jelas tidak ingin sampai di istana ketika semua orang terbangun.

Dikecupnya pelipis itu. Tidak mendapat jawaban, tapi tidak apa-apa. Taehyun bisa tahu Beomgyu tidur dengan nyenyak dan ia tidak ingin mengganggunya. Tersenyum, Taehyun beranjak pergi dengan gerakan sehalus angin. Ada pengawal pribadinya yang menunggu di balik pagar kayu tinggi rumah _gisaeng_ , lengkap dengan kuda hitamnya; Yuryeong. Artinya ‘ _hantu_ ’.

“Apakah istana sepi?”

“Bersih, _Wangja daegam_.”

Semua pengawal di istana adalah orang-orang yang telah menjaminkan diri dan bersumpah untuk tidak membocorkan apapun yang ada di istana kepada orang lain, termasuk sesama pengawal. Taehyun mempercayai dengan penuh kepada Pengawal Yun, yang telah bersamanya sejak ia masih balita, dan terus menjaganya sampai hari ini. Pengawal Yun tahu tentang _affair_ yang terjadi antara pangeran bungsu dan seorang _gisaeng_ di _gibang_ Mugunghwa itu. Tanpa perlu diberi tahu, Pengawal Yun tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Langit masih gelap ketika Taehyun tiba di istana, berusaha tidak membuat keributan yang tidak perlu sembari berjalan menuju kamarnya. Istana terbagi menjadi beberapa bagian, kamar-kamar tidur tidak diletakkan di satu bangunan utama tetapi dibangun terpisah.

Berbelok dari _Donggung_ —bangunan tempat kakak laki-lakinya yang akan menjadi raja, Hangyul, tinggal—akan terlihat bangunan yang sedikit lebih kecil dibandingkan bangunan-bangunan lain. Karena Taehyun bukan putra mahkota, ia harus berpuas diri dengan bangunan ini. Taehyun tidak masalah. Ia tidak pernah merasa terbanding-bandingkan soal ukuran bangunan atau garis keturunan, karena toh, bangunan kecil ini terasa lebih privat dan nyaman.

Tetapi tentu saja jauh lebih nyaman berada di ruangan di mana ada Beomgyu di dalamnya (Belum satu hari berpisah Taehyun sudah merindukan _gisaeng_ itu dan hangat tubuhnya).

“Sejak kapan kamarmu pindah ke kamar seorang _gisaeng, Awoo_?”

Seolah ada tanaman sulur merambat dari dalam tanah, mencengkeram mati pergelangan kaki Taehyun, menahannya kuat tak bergerak. Tubuhnya membeku, seluruh darahnya seakan tersedot habis.

Bersandar pada tiang penyangga dengan kedua tangan tersimpan di balik _dangui,_ Chaeryeong menatap dingin pada adik laki-lakinya.

* * *

Sinar tajam dari kedua mata Chaeryeong terasa menembus kerangka kepalanya.

Taehyun tidak berkutik. Lelaki itu duduk dengan kepala ditundukkan, memilih untuk memandangi kain taplak meja yang membuatnya merasa lebih aman daripada kedua kakaknya. _Sarangchae_ —ruang belajar—milik Hangyul jauh lebih luas daripada _sarangchae_ miliknya, tapi entah kenapa ruangan ini berubah menjadi lebih sempit dan mencekik.

Tidak ada yang tahu Taehyun disidang di dalam _sarangchae_ ini selepas sarapan. Hanya Hangyul dan Chaeryeong yang bertindak sebagai hakimnya. Bila _Aba mama_ dan _Eoma mama_ mengerti, apalagi _Daebi mama,_ nenek mereka, ketiganya tidak akan segan menjatuhkan hukuman untuk Taehyun.

Ada kilat kemarahan yang tampak jelas di mata Chaeryeong. Di sebelahnya, Hangyul memilih untuk bersikap tenang, walaupun tentu saja ada pergolakan emosi dalam dirinya. Terlihat dari bagaimana putra mahkota itu mengatur napas.

“Jelaskan.” Nada ketus dari Chaeryeong memecah keterdiaman. “Jelaskan sejak awal. Tidak ada kebohongan. Kalau kau berbohong, aku akan tahu di mana letak bohongnya.”

Taehyun mengangkat kepala. Balas menatap sinis pada kakak perempuannya. “Kalau kau sudah tahu, _Noonim,_ untuk apa aku bercerita lagi?”

Sudut bibir Chaeryeong berkedut. “Jadi, _benar?_ Kau tidak _menyangkal?_ ”

Taehyun membuang muka.

“Kau seorang _pangeran,_ Taehyun.”

“Bukan berarti _aku_ akan menjadi putra mahkota.”

“Bukan berarti _kau_ bisa bercinta seenaknya dengan siapa saja!”

“Aku tidak—” Taehyun nyaris menggebrak meja, “berhenti membuat _nya_ terlihat seolah-olah dia adalah makhluk yang kotor, _Noonim_ ,” gigi Taehyun bergemeletuk. Amarah yang meletup-letup membuat dadanya berdenyut nyeri.

“Bagus. Sekarang kau membelanya,” desis Chaeryeong dengan intonasi penuh racun, “apa yang _gisaeng_ itu berikan padamu? Cinta?”

Taehyun tidak menjawab. Sudah gatal sekali lidahnya sejak tadi untuk membalas perkataan pedas dari Chaeryeong, tetapi ia terlalu marah bahkan untuk membuka mulut. Hanya melalui matanya saja Taehyun bisa mengungkapkan apapun yang ia rasakan sekarang. Geram. Sakit hati. Terusik.

“Kau mengendap-endap pergi dari istana dan pulang jam 2 malam. Kau memesan _dwikkoji_ bunga _mugunghwa_ di pengrajin hiasan istana sebagai hadiah untuknya. Kau membolos di hari-hari latihanmu dan pergi ke rumah _gisaeng_ untuk menemui—siapa namanya? Beomgyu?”

Taehyun tidak suka pada cara Chaeryeong melafalkan nama Beomgyu.

“Jangan gunakan intonasi itu ketika kau menyebut namanya,” desis Taehyun di antara gigi yang digeritkan.

Chaeryeong membeliak tidak percaya. “Hah!” dengusnya, “lihatlah adikmu, _Orabeoni._ Sudah gila dia karena cinta. Parahnya lagi, dia mencintai seorang _gisaeng!_ Anak ini mestilah sedang tersesat akalnya. Tanggal _Eui hon_ -mu dengan putri bungsu Menteri Im memang seharusnya dimajukan.”

Taehyun melotot. Tinggal satu pelatuk lagi dan ia akan meledak seperti bom waktu. Tidak bisakah Chaeryeong berbicara dengan lebih halus dan berhenti menginjak-injak harga dirinya? “ _Noonim—!_ ”

“Kalau saja kau lebih berhati-hati, Taehyun, kau pun sebenarnya sudah tahu,” tandas Chaeryeong, tidak memberi kesempatan bagi Taehyun untuk memberikan dalih, terus menyudutkan adiknya seperti pemburu memojokkan seekor rusa, “kau tidak mencintainya. Kau membahayakan dia. Mestinya kau tahu sejak awal bahwa bunga yang kau tumbuhkan di dalam hatinya adalah beracun. **_**Beracun**_** _,_ kau dengar? Dia bisa mati perlahan karena bunga itu dan ingatlah bahwa kau yang menanamnya.”

Kata-kata Chaeryeong telak menghantam dan mengoyak tanpa ampun bagaikan gada berduri. Taehyun terhenyak di tempatnya, seluruh perlawanan di ujung lidahnya hilang, menguap bersama kepul asap teh hijau di hadapan mereka yang mendingin.

“Jauhi _gisaeng_ itu, Taehyun,” Hangyul buka suara. Jauh lebih tenang daripada Chaeryeong, tetapi penuh dengan aura otoritas. “Untuk yang sudah lalu, biarkan. Tapi kau masih bisa mencegah apapun yang terjadi selanjutnya. Aku dan Chaeryeong murni khawatir bila kau dan _gisaeng_ itu semakin terjerumus.”

“T-Tapi _Hyungnim_ —” Taehyun tidak mampu melanjutkan, tercekik oleh sisi emosionalnya sendiri.

“Kami sepakat merahasiakan ini dari _Aba mama_ dan _Eoma mama_ ,” Chaeryeong mulai melunak, meski tidak dipungkiri masih ada marah yang tersisa dalam suaranya, “bagaimanapun, kau sedang terjebak. Dan kami sebagai kakak-kakakmu, harus menyelamatkanmu sebelum terlambat.”

Hangyul mengangguk, menepuk bahu Taehyun dua kali lalu beranjak dari duduknya diikuti Chaeryeong. “Pikirkan baik-baik, Taehyun,” ujarnya, menenangkan adik bungsunya yang gemetar, “ada hal-hal yang mesti dipertimbangkan matang-matang sebelum memutuskan. Kau seorang yang jenius di keluarga kita. Gunakan rasionalmu.”

Chaeryeong memberikan lirikan sekilas pada Taehyun, membiarkan Hangyul keluar dari _sarangchae_ lebih dulu, dan keduanya pergi meninggalkan Taehyun termenung bersama kemelut hatinya.

* * *

“Kau terlalu keras padanya, Chaeryeong.”

Adalah kalimat yang pertama kali dilontarkan Hangyul ketika ia dan adik perempuannya berjalan menjauh dari _Donggung_ , melangkah beriringan dalam diam _._ “Kau lihat kedua matanya tadi.”

Chaeryeong mendecih. “Aku tidak akan begini bila anak itu tidak sembrono, _Orabeoni_ ,” ujarnya keras, “aku tidak bermaksud untuk bilang _gisaeng-gisaeng_ itu adalah orang-orang yang _kotor._ Tapi dia bercinta dengan salah satu _gisaeng_ dan mereka belum menikah— _sangat memalukan._ Bagaimana jadinya kalau _Aba mama_ dan _Eoma mama_ tahu anak bungsunya terjerembab ke dalam lumpur seperti itu? Dia seorang pangeran, dia punya martabat yang harus dijaga, tapi dia bertingkah seperti seseorang berderajat rendah.”

“Kau bilang tadi namanya Beomgyu?”

“Ya. Dia salah satu _gisaeng_ terbaik di _gibang_ Mugunghwa, dan satu-satunya _gisaeng_ laki-laki.”

“Dari mana kau mendapatkan informasi-informasi itu?”

Chaeryeong tersenyum pongah. “Seorang gadis selalu tahu bagaimana caranya mengorek rahasia.”

“Lalu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?”

“Tidak ada,” jawab Chaeryeong, menerawang pada daun kemerahan pohon mapel yang bergoyang lembut ditiup angin musim gugur, “aku tidak akan ikut campur terlalu jauh dari ini. Aku yakin Taehyun sudah cukup dewasa untuk berpikir jernih dan tidak bodoh untuk _tahu_ apa yang harus dia lakukan.”

* * *

Beomgyu kembali pada rutinitas sehari-harinya. Bermain _gayageum_ untuk menghibur pelanggan, berlaritergopoh-gopoh ke resepsionis menghampiri Sunmi karena ia dipanggil untuk melayani. Dan dari puluhan pengunjung yang datang, Taehyun tidak pernah muncul di pintu _gibang_ sejak malam itu. Lagi. Lelaki itu menghilang lagi setelah Beomgyu membuat dirinya terbiasa dengan eksistensi lelaki itu bersamanya. Hilang tanpa jejak seakan ditelan Bumi. Hanya satu hari memberikan kebahagiaan tak terbendung untuk Beomgyu. Ia tidak munafik pada kenyataan bahwa ada satu ruang di hatinya yang kosong. Mungkin terbawa pergi oleh lelaki bangsawan itu.

Setiap pelanggan memiliki karakteristiknya sendiri, dan siapapun yang dilayaninya setelah Taehyun, secara tidak sadar Beomgyu akan membanding-bandingkannya dalam hati. _Apa yang akan dilakukan Taehyun dalam keadaan seperti ini? Ah, genggaman tangan ini tidak sehangat genggaman tangan Taehyun. Senyumnya tidak semanis senyum Taehyun._

Tapi, setiap ia mulai larut dalam sosok Taehyun yang tercipta di dalam kepalanya, Beomgyu akan mencubit pipinya sendiri sebagai bentuk pertahanan untuk tidak tenggelam lagi pada kolam yang sama.

Bicara tentang _dwikkoji_ dari Taehyun,Beomgyu belum menggunakan _dwikkoji_ itu. Masih tersimpan rapi di dalam kotak, disembunyikan di dalam lemarinya. Ia belum menemukan waktu dan suasana hati yang tepat untuk memakainya. _Dwikkoji_ itu akan menjepit rambutnya, dekat dengan kepalanya, dan bagi Beomgyu, mengenakan _dwikkoji_ bukan hanya tentang estetika diri. _Dwikkoji_ membantunya untuk lebih nyaman dan percaya diri. Menggunakan _dwikkoji_ pemberian Taehyun berarti ia menerima sebagian Taehyun dalam dirinya sementara Beomgyu masih belum bisa, apalagi dengan kerumitan yang terjadi di antara mereka.

Taehyun hanyalah satu di antara pelanggan rumah _gisaeng_ tempatnya bekerja. Ia bisa pergi dan datang kapan saja, bahkan melupakannya begitu saja. Beomgyu _mestinya_ tahu tentang hal ini.

Dan pada akhirnya, Beomgyu tetaplah seorang _gisaeng._

* * *

Hari itu, barisan awan kelabu sedang menutupi matahari ketika Taehyun datang ke _gibang_ Mugunghwa setelah berminggu-minggu lamanya ia tidak muncul.

Beomgyu nyaris menjatuhkan nampan penuh tatakan cangkir _soju_ yang dibawanya di detik ia mendapati sosok Taehyun di pintu masuk.

“ _Aba mama_ mendesak untuk segera melangsungkan perjodohan,” Taehyun memberi tahu. Kata-katanya mulus mengalir keluar dari lidahnya, tetapi intonasi bicaranya lekat dengan rasa bersalah. “Putri bungsu Menteri Im. _Daebi mama_ sudah menetapkan kapan tanggal _eui hon_ kami, tepat di pertengahan musim gugur, satu hari sebelum Chuseok.”

Beomgyu berharap dunia yang dipijaknya ini berhenti berputar. Ia terdiam beberapa jenak merasakan gelembung-gelembung perasaan mulai bergejolak di dasar perutnya, merasakan sengatan di tenggorokan dan belakang mata. Merasakan pipinya memanas sementara telapak tangan dan kakinya mendingin.

Jelas ada jutaan kata yang berlomba-lomba untuk keluar dari bibirnya, tetapi Beomgyu memutuskan untuk menelan kembali mereka. Lidahnya ditahan. Senyum getirnya disunggingkan. Dan kalimat yang dipilihnya adalah:

“Selamat atas perjodohan Anda, _Wangja daegam._ ”

Adalah pemandangan yang membuat dada Taehyun mencelos dalam cara yang paling menyakitkan; sepasang iris serupa kolam madu itu berubah keruh. Dan sudut bibir yang gemetar mati-matian diangkat untuk memberikan senyum. Chaeryeong benar. Kakak perempuannya benar.

Taehyun tidak menumbuhkan bunga _mugunghwa_ dalam hati Beomgyu.

Ia menanamkan bunga beracun dan Taehyun melihatnya mekar sekarang.

“Apakah… Apakah kau baik-baik saja, Beomgyu?”

Beomgyu ingin sekali mendengus keras-keras, ingin sekali tertawa terbahak-bahak pada pertanyaan terbodoh yang pernah didengarnya selama 22 tahun ia hidup. _Baik-baik saja? Baik-baik saja, katanya?_ Jika Taehyun melihat di malam-malam bagaimana Beomgyu melonjak terbangun karena mimpi buruknya, basah kuyup oleh keringat dan ada jejak-jejak basah air mata di pipinya, lelaki itu tidak akan berani bertanya apakah Beomgyu _baik-baik saja_.

Tetapi ia hanya menghela napas dan menatap Taehyun tajam. “Kalau begitu, mengapa Anda di sini, _Wangja daegam?_ ” tanyanya dingin, “dunia kita berbeda. Saya dan Anda adalah dua dunia yang berbeda dan sejak awal kita tidak seharusnya mencoba untuk saling menghampiri lebih jauh.”

“Beomgyu,” Taehyun memanggilnya dengan nada paling halus dan Beomgyu _membencinya_. Ia akan terbangun dari mimpi buruk lagi malam ini. “Aku hanya tidak ingin menyakitimu. Karena itu aku memberi tahu tentang hal ini padamu dan—dan mungkin, mungkin kau tidak setuju dan—” angin membawa pergi kalimat Taehyun, meninggalkannya tidak selesai seiring rasa bersalahnya semakin menebal setiap detik.

Angin berhembus lagi. Beomgyu memilih untuk memperhatikan daun mapel kemerahan yang gugur sebelum tergeletak tak berdaya di atas tanah taman belakang rumah _gisaeng._

Setelah bermenit-menit lamanya dikelilingi keterdiaman yang menyiksa, Beomgyu memberanikan diri untuk angkat bicara. Kedua tangannya terkepal di atas lutut. Satu-satunya cara untuk membuat dirinya bertahan dan menyelesaikan semua ini dalam sekali duduk meski hal itu mengharuskan hatinya hancur berkali-kali. “Yang Mulia,” ditatapnya mata Taehyun lamat-lamat, “saya pernah menyebut Anda sebagai paradoks.”

Taehyun memandang lurus pada Beomgyu.

“Anda, seorang bangsawan yang akan menikah dengan putri seorang bangsawan, datang ke rumah _gisaeng_ untuk meminta restu seorang _gisaeng?_ Anda _benar-benar_ sebuah paradoks,” Beomgyu tersenyum, tetapi senyumnya tidak mencapai mata. “Anda-lah yang berhak menentukan apapun tentang keputusan ini, _Wangja daegam._ Saya tidak memiliki hak apapun, apalagi meminta Anda untuk tinggal.”

Tangan Beomgyu luwes menuangkan teh hijau ke dalam cangkir kecil, sedikit gemetar namun ia berhasil mengendalikan diri. Tangkupan hangat telapak tangan yang dikenalnya yang membuatnya berhenti dan barulah ia menyadari bahwa ada basah yang mengalir di pipi.

Beomgyu menangis.

Sepasang mata Taehyun sendu menatapnya. “Beomgyu…”

Ah, mungkin ini terakhir kalinya Beomgyu mendengar Taehyun memanggil namanya.

Ketika Taehyun mencium bibirnya, ia terasa seperti mimpi-mimpi yang hilang.

Ketika Beomgyu membalas ciumannya, ia bicara tentang beratnya ‘ _selamat tinggal_ '.

* * *

(Beomgyu menulis, dalam suratnya yang dikirim dua hari sebelum _eui hon_ Taehyun dan putri bungsu Menteri Im dilangsungkan.

_Apa yang pernah ada di antara kita bukan cinta, Yang Mulia. Mereka adalah perang, sesuatu yang berbahaya dan kita berdua akan terbunuh bila terus melanjutkannya.  
_ _Dan saya, Yang Mulia, sebagai pihak yang terlibat langsung dalam perang ini, menyatakan untuk menyerah dan mengundurkan diri._

_Tidak ada yang kalah. Tidak ada yang menang._

_Masing-masing dari kita membawa luka. Meski waktu tidak menjamin untuk menyembuhkannya, saya berharap cinta dari Agassi bisa membantu memulihkan luka Anda._

_Semoga Anda berbahagia._ )

* * *

Cahaya terakhir matahari jatuh ke tanah Provinsi Gyeonggi, dan lampu-lampu lampion yang terpasang melintang mulai menyala bergantian.

Ibu kota Hanyang seakan tidak pernah beristirahat. Mereka beraktifitas lebih awal daripada matahari, dan ketika matahari tidur, mereka membuat malam terjaga lebih lama. Kedai makanan, pasar, toko perhiasan, rumah minum teh, _gibang_ —rumah _gisaeng_ , berjajar rapi di tepi jalan, beberapa tersembunyi di jalan-jalan kecil. Orang-orang dengan _hanbok_ berjalan hilir mudik sambil mengobrol, tertawa-tawa, menenggelamkan suara _heukhye_ dan _danghye_ yang bergesekan dengan tanah bebatuan.

_Lagu klasik tanah ibu kota._

“ _Eoseo osibsiyo_. Selamat datang di rumah _gisaeng_ Mugunghwa.”

Intonasi ramah di meja resepsionis. Celoteh yang mendengung di setiap sudut rumah. Langkah kaki terhenti tanpa alasan, Beomgyu menyunggingkan senyum ketika pintu geser utama berderit terbuka, menampilkan tiga pelanggan yang baru datang dan segera diarahkan oleh Mina menuju ruangan yang sudah dipesan.

“Beomgyu, tiga _makgeolli_ tambahan. Kamar nomor 23.”

Beomgyu mengangguk pada Miwa, salah satu _gisaeng_ yang hari ini mendapatkan tugas mencatat minuman pesanan pengunjung.

“Hei. _Dwikkoji_ -mu cantik.”

Jemari Beomgyu refleks menyentuh _dwikkoji_ bunga _mugunghwa_ warna merah muda yang tersemat di sisi kepalanya. “Terima kasih, _Noonim_.”

Miwa menyuruhnya pergi dengan nada bercanda dan Beomgyu tertawa, mendekap nampan di dadanya dan melangkah pergi menuju ruang penyimpanan minuman di bawah tanah. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma kesibukan rumah _gisaeng_ dan kehangatan yang familiar melingkupi seluruh tubuhnya. Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar “ _eoseo osibsiyo!_ ” yang terlatih dari para _gisaeng_. Kemudian, Beomgyu meyakini satu hal.

Ia tidak pernah menyesal memilih berada di sini, karena di dunianya ini, ia adalah satu dari rumpun bunga _mugunghwa._

**FIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! kudos and comments are so appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! kudos and comments are so appreciated!


End file.
